Tohka Yatogami
es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Date a Live, se trata del primer espíritu que aparece en la historia y el segundo del cual Shido Itsuka sella sus poderes. Tras ser salvada del AST, Tohka es trasferida con ayuda de Ratatoskr a la Preparatoria Raizen, en donde se convierte en compañera de clase de Shido. Apariencia Tohka es una chica con el pelo de color púrpura oscuro y ojos que son de color morado oscuro en la parte superior y una mezcla de amarillo y rosa pálido en la mitad inferior. Ademas de tener el alo blanco en el centro de su pupila por ser un espíritu. Shido la describió como "Una chica increíblemente hermosa". A su llegada a la Tierra, ella lleva un vestido con un negro, crema y de color rosa y un conjunto de púrpura y crema de armadura plateada que adorna sus hombros y cintura. El vestido está abierto en la parte trasera, y compuesto por un corsé negro que expone algo de sus pechos y de dos capas falda hasta la rodilla que tiene un gradiente de color rosa a blanco. Su cabello está recogido usando un accesorio de pelo en forma de mariposa y un par de guantes que tiene cuufs como pétalos, ambos comparten el mismo esquema de color que su traje, y lleva un par de botas blindadas. Tras su ingreso en Raizen High School, adopta el uniforme de dicha escuela, a pesar de que lleva una falda similar al vestido que llevaba a su llegada. Personalidad Tiene una personalidad claramente infantil y emocional. No soporta estar lejos de shido , así que vive con ella . Ella esta enamorada de shido y siempre se pone celosa cuando shido se acerca a otras chicas, sin embargo, ella no esta consciente de su propio enamoramiento por él hasta el volumen 12. Su enemiga natural es Origami Tobiichi. Apariciones: Novelas ligeras: Volumen 1-20 Anime: Primera Temporada: Cap 1-12 Segunda Temporada: Cap 1-10 Pelicula: Mayuri Judgement Poderes y Habilidades: 'Angel:' Sandalphon (鏖 殺 公 ( サ ン ダ ル フ ォ ン ),Ousatsukou , lit., "Trono de Aniquilación") Arma: espada ancha Espada final: Halvanhelev [最後 の 剣 , ]' , ''Saigo no Ken , lit., "Sword of the End") '''Modo de armadura: Ratelibish [装 （レ , ]' , ''Ratelibish , lit., "Tela") '''Vestido astral : Adonai Melek ('霊 装 ・ク , Shin'i Reisou: Juuban , lit., "Vestido del Espíritu de la Autoridad de Dios, Número 10") Tohka es un combatiente altamente ofensivo que usa una espada como su arma principal. Aparte de esto, Tohka también tiene una gran cantidad de "maná" dentro de su cuerpo de Espíritu, lo que aumenta sus habilidades ofensivas y defensivas. Puede colocar una poderosa barrera a su alrededor, utilizar explosiones de energía con las manos o los dedos, así como crear ondas de choque con un simple movimiento del brazo. Su principal armamento es Sandalphon , que toma la apariencia de un trono dorado que se dobla como la vaina de su espada. El estilo de lucha de Tohka consiste principalmente en ataques físicos fuertes y rápidos con encierro de "maná" en su espada y cuerpo, o un ataque de alta energía con su espada. El trono en sí parece ser una especie de máquina de apoyo. Dependiendo de cómo lo use Tohka, el trono se puede convertir en un barco de transporte colocándolo horizontalmente. Al cortar el trono por la mitad, desbloquea la forma final de su arma; , una enorme espada de un solo filo con forma de zanbatō que aumenta drásticamente el poder destructivo de su Ángel. Más adelante en la serie, después de que Shido selló el poder de Tohka, todavía puede recuperar un poco de su poder original. Al principio, esto sucedió cuando su condición mental se volvió inestable, sin embargo, Tohka eventualmente aprende a recuperar una fracción de su poder original en forma de un Vestido de gala de lanzamiento limitado. Durante el Volumen 10 , Tohka pudo recuperar la totalidad de sus poderes, aunque desde entonces no lo ha hecho, lo que implica que aún no puede recuperar todos sus poderes a voluntad. Incluso cuando sin su espíritu mana, Tohka ha mostrado tres habilidades que pueden considerarse sobrenaturales. La primera es su increíble fuerza y velocidad, que, incluso cuando no se ve reforzada por el maná espiritual, ha demostrado estar muy por encima de la de un humano promedio, rompiendo el récord de las niñas de la Escuela Secundaria Raizen durante un examen físico, mientras que ella estaba, de hecho, haciendo todo lo posible para contenerse. La segunda es la capacidad de sentir instintivamente si está en peligro, lo que se demostró cuando fue capaz de sentir que estaba siendo vigilada por la DEM , pero no pudo sentir nada cuando Ratatoskr , que no tenía intención de hacerle daño, la estaba mirando Además, durante su primera batalla con Ellen , pudo sentir instintivamente que no era una oponente contra la que pudiera resistirse.Finalmente, la tercera habilidad es un sentido del olfato mejorado, que puede usar para localizar o identificar fácilmente a alguien. Forma inversa Rey demonio : Nahemah (暴虐 公 (ナ ヘ マ ー), Bougyakukou , lit., "Gobernante tirano") Arma: espada de un solo filo. Espada final: Paverschlev 焉 の 剣 (ペ イ ヴ])] , Shuuen no Ken , lit., "Sword of Demise") Vestido astral : Sin nombre Después de una exposición prolongada a emociones negativas cuando Shido estaba a punto de ser asesinada, Tohka se transforma en su otra forma, que, según Westcott , es su verdadera forma en la dimensión limítrofe de donde proviene. Obtiene Nahemah , una versión más oscura de Sandalphon , y su Vestido Astral se vuelve mucho más oscuro y más revelador. Las habilidades generales de Tohka en este estado son similares a su forma de Espíritu, pero más oscuras en color y naturaleza. De hecho, de acuerdo con las Observaciones Diarias de Ratatoskr , las habilidades ofensivas de Tohka en esta forma son incluso mayores que en su forma de espíritu, pero a costa de reducir sus poderes defensivos como una compensación. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, Tohka pudo sobrevivir a un ataque de rango de puntos en blanco utilizado por Ellen y salir ileso. Su Rey Demonio, Nahemah , se describe como lo contrario de su Ángel, Sandalphon , que es un trono dorado que almacena una espada, en lugar de ser una espada de un filo que permanece separada de un trono de cuello gris oscuro. Sin embargo, al igual que con Sandalphon ,''' Tohka puede destruir '''el trono de Nahemah y agregar las piezas destrozadas a su espada para convocar a Paverschlev, una versión más oscura de Halvanhelev. Un solo columpio de potencia completa de Paverschlev ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir completamente una gran parte de la ciudad de Tengu y las montañas detrás de ella, así como un gran ejército de clones Kurumi y en el proceso. Mientras está en esta forma, Tohka no tiene recuerdos de su estado normal y no ha mostrado ninguna duda en matar a nadie. Además, después de volver a la normalidad, Tohka ha demostrado no tener recuerdos de lo que sucedió cuando estaba en esta forma. Tohka casi volvió a entrar en este estado en el Volumen 10, cuando tenía una crisis mental porque carecía del poder debido a que estaba sellada para proteger a los otros Espíritus sellados contra los ataques de Origami.Afortunadamente, Tohka no se transformó, ya que instintivamente se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de sucumbir al poder oscuro nuevamente dentro de ella, sabiendo muy bien que confiar en este poder no la ayudaría a salvar a nadie. Forma completa Ángel : Shekinah (滅殺 皇 (シ ェ キ ナ ー), Messatsuou , lit., "Emperador de Aniquilación") Arma: espada ancha Vestido astral : Adonai Melek Ensufall (霊 装") Durante la película, Date A Live: Mayuri Judgement , Tohka obtiene temporalmente el maná espiritual de todos los espíritus que Shido había sellado hasta ese momento. Mientras está en este estado, gana un nuevo Vestido Astral que es una fusión de los suyos y de los otros espíritus. Además, también gana un nuevo Ángel llamado Shekinah , que, al igual que su propio Ángel Sandalphon , es un espadón. También mantiene su capacidad de invocar a Sandalphon , lo que le permite empuñar a ambos Ángeles a la vez. Sandalphon - Halvanhelev.jpg|Halvanhelev Tohka with sandalphon.jpg |Tohka y el trono de Sandalphon Chara1 0.png|Adonia Melek T.png|Tohka y su vestido astral de los ángulos de frente y de espalda Para describir la capacidad del Espíritu Tohka en pocas palabras, Tohka es un combatiente muy ofensivo que utiliza una espada como su arma principal. Aparte de esto, Tohka también tiene gran cantidad de "maná" en su cuerpo espiritual que aumenta tanto la ofensiva y la capacidad defensiva. Su armamento principal es Sandalphon , que toma la apariencia de un trono dorado que funciona como la vaina de su espada. Su estilo de combate se compone principalmente de cualquiera de los ataques físicos con recubrimiento "mana" en la espada y el cuerpo, o un ataque de alta energía (como un rayo láser), combinada con su espada. El trono en sí es una especie de máquina de la ayuda, en función de cómo lo usa. Se puede cambiar en un buque de transporte colocándola horizontalmente, o para desbloquear la forma final de su arma, Halvanhelev, cortando el trono en dos mitades exactas. Más adelante en la serie, después de que ella consiguió su poder sellado por Shido, se las arregla para recuperar de nuevo su poder un poco de ella durante la crisis Yoshino creado que amenaza Shido. 'Angel:' Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-13h51m38s131.png|Tohka Inversión lucy tranformandose en un espiritu maligno.png tPaverschlev.png|Paverschlev td.jpg|Tohka en modo oscuro expresión. Date A Live II 10 - 02.jpg|Tohka evitando el ataque de Yoshino Este aparece durante la séptima novela. La armadura de Tohka se vuelve negra y sigue en ese estado hasta que asesine un ser humano. Esto ocurrió cuando ella vio que Ellen atravesó el pecho de Shido y ella pensó que el murió, aunque shido evito la muerte gracias a su regeneración por los poderes de Kotori. Citas * "¿Por qué ...? ¿No es obvio? Después de todo, ¿no viniste a matarme a mí también?" * "Es la verdad. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. No sé hace cuánto tiempo, pero de repente nací''allí ''. Eso es. Mis recuerdos están distorsionados y son vagos. No tengo idea de cosas como qué tipo de ser soy ". * "Cada vez que vengo a este mundo, estoy destruyendo parte de algo tan maravilloso". * "... ¿Está realmente bien, para que yo viva?" * "......... Aah, ya veo. Eso es correcto. ¿Cómo olvidé algo como esto? La persona que me salvó era este tipo de hombre" * "¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡No! ¡No me importa lo que me pase! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! ¡Escucharé cualquier cosa! Es por eso que ......... eso es ¿Por qué, no le quites a Shido ........! " * "Tobiichi Origami. Te odio. Ahora, antes y no cambiará .------ pero, el Odio que tengo ahora es muy diferente del antiguo odio que tuve. Así que ... - Vendré con la intención de matarte ----- No te mueras, Origami " * "Shido me salvó. Me enseñaste acerca de la belleza de este mundo. Shido fue el que hizo mi mundo, entonces es mi turno ahora para ayudar a Shido ". * “Entiendo ………… pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué me sentiría de esta manera? Aunque tengo que apurarme y salvar a Shido ahora, estos pensamientos obstaculizados no abandonarán mi cabeza " 9 * "- Ah, ya veo ... Este sentimiento es amor". Cotizaciones inversas de Tohka * Te he encontrado, moza. …...¿Naciones Unidas? Junto con otras personas extrañas. Hacia los espíritus ... Hmph, el hombre de ese tiempo. Perfecto, simplemente arden juntos en cenizas." Trivialidades * El nombre de Tohka refleja el patrón de nombres entre los personajes del Espíritu. Su nombre está escrito como 十 香, con el carácter de "Diez" que compone su nombre (「十」 香). El "Diez" en su nombre se refiere a la Décima Sephira en el Árbol de la Vida de la Cabalá, perteneciente al "Reino". El concepto de "Reino" es evidente en su atuendo, que es una mezcla entre el vestido de una princesa y la armadura de un caballero, y su arma, que viene en forma de un trono. ** Su Rey Demonio Nahemah es el décimo en Qliphoth, que también corresponde a su número. ** El nombre de Tohka fue dado por Shido, en base al día de su primer encuentro, el 10 de abril. ** Además, el kanji del apellido de Tohka "Yatogami (夜 To)" se puede traducir como "Espada de la noche de Dios". * El nombre de su ángel, Sandalphon, puede traducirse de varias maneras como "El Señor de la Extensión de la Altura", "Co-hermano" y "El Sonido de las Sandalias". * Por otro lado, Shekinah puede traducirse a la gloria de la presencia divina. * Sandalphon está asociado con el planeta Tierra. * El nombre del Vestido Astral de Tohka es Adonai Melech que significa "(el judío) Dios es un Rey" en hebreo. ** Aunque, según el Sephiroth, el nombre de su Vestido Astral debería ser Adonai ha-Aretz, que significa "Señor de la Tierra". * De acuerdo con el epílogo del Volumen 7, la forma Inversa de Tohka con un diseño más revelador se deriva de la idea de que un personaje malvado es más propenso a seducir al héroe de una historia, mientras que si está tratando de ser amable y ocultar su identidad, lo hará. comportarse más modesto para enmascarar su verdadera naturaleza. * El nivel de amenaza de Tohka es de clase AAA , pero cuando está Inversa, se incrementa a la clase SS , que es exactamente igual a los niveles de Origami tanto en forma normal como inversa. * Antes de sentirse más apegada a Shido, ella lo llama con su nombre en Katakana (シ ド ー), que es una forma más informal de decir el nombre de Shido. * Una vez, Tohka le hizo prometer a Shido que nunca besaría a ninguna otra chica aparte de ella, sin saber que es la única forma en que puede salvar a otros Espíritus. * En el anime , el artículo más valioso de Tohka es una almohada con forma de pan que ganó en un centro de juegos con Shido; Este es destruido debido a la bala de Origami. Pero en los episodios posteriores, ella tiene este mismo tipo de almohada dentro de su habitación. * En el manga Date A Origami, Tohka tiene una versión robótica de sí misma que es incluso menos inteligente que la verdadera Tohka. * En la novela ligera y el manga, Tohka aprendió el significado de la fecha antes de su primera cita con Shido, mientras que en el anime, lo aprendió después de su primera cita con Shido. * En Light Novel y Manga, Tohka adopta el uniforme escolar de un estudiante cercano. En el anime, lo adoptó de una foto de Origami que Shido tenía. * Tanto en la novela ligera como en el anime, se muestra que Tohka tiene una voz cantante sorprendentemente buena. ** Casualmente, la actriz de voz de la vida real de Tohka, Marina Inoue, es, además de su trabajo de voz, también conocida por ser una cantante. * De acuerdo con el cómic de 4 komas de la novela Ars Install, el nivel de inteligencia de Tohka aumenta cuando toma su forma de Espíritu y actualmente se desconoce en qué número dejará de aumentar. * Cada vez que Tohka grita el nombre de Shido, está escrito en katakana (シ ド ー) en lugar de kanji (士 道). Galería Thoka 2.jpg|Tohka con las galletas que preparó Dal cookie.jpg|Tohka y Origami pidiendole a Shido que pruebe sus galletas Anime02.jpg|Tohka y Origami peleando con espadas en el primer capitulo. Date 01.jpg|Tohka evitando el ataque de los Ast Tohka with sandalphon.jpg|Tohka y el trono de Sandalphon Tohka uniform.png|Tohka con el uniforme de la escuela Tohka manga big.jpg|Tohka en el primer capítulo del manga Tohka manga.jpg|Tohka y Shido teniendo una conversaión tohka3.png|Tohka vistiendo casual Yatogami Tooka Date a Live.jpg Tohka_Fantasia_Bunko_Kingdom_Fair.JPG Art 88.JPG Art 0115.JPG Tohka Bunny.JPG Categoría:Espíritus‏‎ Categoría:Personajes femeninos